MainCharacter
=MainCharacter= Two characters: One is male, one is female. These interchange. Maybe just make these characters fixed, but swap order depending on initial choice. They are generally pretty similar, though, to make it easier. YEARS ARE NOT FINAL Years: born 2000 2015 - 2023 - Teenager (young) 2023-58 - Adult 2058-70 - Old 2070 - Dies Child appears at 2040 - is then 30 when old character dies. 2055-68 - teenager 2068-95 - adult (has child in 85?) 2095-2115 - old Teenager Adult alone adult with teenager old with teenager adult alone old Hints at third child? (The narrator) The narrator is then 30 in 2115. Background (1st) Lived in city entire life before this. At the age of fifteen, something happens that causes the character to move out. Perhaps death of parents? What else are they doing? * Parents: Might be hinted at least they travelled a lot? to make it seem natural. ** His parents were probably already distant in childhood, so character is used to being alone. ** Maybe hint back at some tragedy that happens… (the narrator can just act uninformed towards this because it happened so long ago, and the MC might not have told the narrator -- but they know something happened). The main character might be doing some form of soul searching in the beginning because of this. So they go out into the world and find out what will be going on (research), and realizes something should be done. Let’s keep the parents and backstory as vague as possible, to let the focus be on the future and the world, and not the character. Background (2nd) The 2nd character is slightly different, since he/she is being raised “on the road”. Has seen the world, and follows their parent throughout their life, and is therefore mostly alone throughout childhood. And seeing the worsening shape of the world. Will progress along the same path. The second parent? Hmm, maybe just call that a sidestep or something. Personality (both characters) Curious. Quiet. Observant. Adventurous and not afraid -- but not pretentious or abrasive about it. Someone who knows a little about global warming. Alone and used to being so. Strong-willed. Expressive through actions. Strives to help, but knows the futility of trying to help everyone. Not great at talking to people. Has to find something , before he/she can help. Goal (and development): * At first: wants to find out what will happen. Maybe doesn’t quite believe that the world will be that bad in 100 years? (harder to show, perhaps show through narrator?) (Inner: trying to figure out where he/she wants to be). * Then: Decides that he/she needs to do something about GW, but perhaps not sure what that something is. (Inner: Getting closer, but now looking for a way to survive) * Finally: Resting when character sees that the world will at least survive a little longer. Wants legacy to survive. (maybe this should be more of a narrator’s goal, if narrator is child of MC?) Body (both) Average, but good physique. * Capable of running a lot. Practical, simple, clothing. Action (both) Does not talk. Only reacts to world through body language and small sounds. * Reacts to weather. * To biome, etc. * To interactions, puzzle events, etc. Movements are fairly loose. Walk: Simple, maybe slightly timid, not expressive or wild. Running: casual jog-ish, but not strict movements. * Running more because he/she has to and not for exercise etc. Sprinting: leaning more forward, arms moving quicker, more focused. Takes time to start up and slow down running. Inspiration: Limbo: http://youtu.be/GCA79zPaQe0?t=57s Uncharted: http://youtu.be/uA1IEtwlEcQ?t=31m31s (the looseness, the more unfocused nature of the run) Shadow of the Colossus: http://youtu.be/ucUfj9W33sc?t=18m26s Idles: Looking around. Bending down on knees to rest. breathing, sighing. Shifting back and forth. Turns into a boat over water (See MBoat ).